Headlining Vampires
by lbj
Summary: Bella is a newsreporter for a lead paper in NYC. She is given the task to lead around a newbie named Edward Cullen who has a crush on her. She, however is in love with a mysterious strong man who sparkles in the sun and saves the city daily.Supermantwilgh
1. Chapter 1

BPOV:

BPOV:

Starting up the computer, I tapped my fingers against the desk. Another day of work that would be just as mind numbing as all the others.

"Hey, Bella." I turned to see Mike give me a wave. "How you doing?"

"The same old." I sighed. "Hey, are you writing up an article on the robberies that have been happening?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "Why? You wanted that one?"

"Yeah, really bad." I stared at my computer frustrated. If I couldn't only get a big story, just one shot, I could be promoted. Until I got the chance though I was stuck writing articles hidden on the thirty-second page of the newspaper.

"Tough luck." Mike handed me a file of papers. "Maybe next time. If you want to look at it you can. Those are the files for the article I'm doing. If you think you've got anything interesting I'm sure you could type it up and show it to the boss. He might find it good."

"Thanks." I riffled through the papers longingly. I knew that there was no hope of me being able to publish a story like this, let alone anything that could go on the front page.

"Your computers done loading, by the way." Mike pointed out before leaving.

Sighing, I opened up a new blank file and typed up a small one paragraph article about a scholarship won by a high school musician. Like every other article I had written, it had absolutely nothing to go off of. The only people who would read it would be the parents of the child. It was child's stuff. I had so much more potential that people were passing over. I knew it.

Frustrated with my situation, I began to look through the papers Mike had given to me. A man last week was robbed in a hotel, but he refused to tell the police what was robbed of him. His description of the robber could have been anyone. A week later another almost identical incident occurred at the same hotel, but with a different man. The victims description of the man was vague and there was no mention of what was stolen. Glancing at the pictures of the two men, I noticed that something was similar about them. I couldn't place what it was though.

I frowned and printed my article without thought. Walking over to the printer I nearly tripped over a person. Apologizing without thought, I grabbed my paper and walked back to my 'desk' if you could call it that. My mind was on the robberies.

Something about it seemed like a big story to me. Maybe it was just because the only stories I had written recently were about such mundane things, or maybe it was really something.

"Bella," I looked up at the sound of my name. "Do you have the article?"

I handed the piece of paper I just printed to one of my colleges. He glanced over it twice. Grabbing a pen from his pocket, he corrected a few things and then handed it back to me.

"Fix those, okay?"

"Wait!" I grabbed onto his shoulder before he could leave. "Can I write any other story? Is there anything laying around that no one wants to do? Anything?"

"Mmm… not that I know of." He gave me a sympathetic look. "If I find anything I'll bring it to you, okay?"

"Okay…" I said sadly.

I quickly retyped up my article correcting a few things and double checking to make sure I spelled all the names correctly. Then I edited a few other people's papers to use up some of my time. Once work was over I grabbed the file that Mike had given me and slipped it into my bag. Grabbing my coffee, I got on the elevator and headed downstairs to the busy streets of New York city.

Walking with purpose I headed towards the subway. Swiping my card, I boarded onto the subway and sat down. I rode for two stops more than I usually did. When I got off, I double checked the address of the hotel.

Nearly tripping on the stairs up, I saw the hotel almost instantly. It was a classy four star hotel that was even taller than the building in which I worked in. Trying to look as if I knew what I was doing, I entered the hotel and looked to the front desk. I wondered if I should ask the lobbyist first or try to investigate this more undercover.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around surprised.

"Miss, may I help you?" A man wearing a perfectly matching suit gave me a look.

"Yes, um… there was a robbery here the other week and I was wondering if…"

"Please, miss." He frowned. "If you are here to pester us on what happened, we would like for you to leave."

"But all I want is to know…"

"Are you going to buy a room or no?"

"No, but…"

"Let me show you the way out then…" I felt him slip his hand around my arm and he tightly pushed me towards a back door. I tried to protest saying that I had the right to investigate as I wished, but he didn't respond.

Once he had pulled me outside to the side ally, he turned to me almost angrily.

"It is not the Hotel's fault for what happened. We are one of the best hotels in the state and the fact that reporters like you keep trying to make it seem like we are responsible for what was taken is ridiculous." He hissed. "Do you know what you are doing to the reputation that we have here?"

"Well maybe if you have made sure your guests had more protection from burglars then…"

"It's impossible to protect everyone in New York city from getting robbed. It just happens."

"Well," I wondered why he was so angry about this. "Do you know what was robbed from the men?"

"I have no idea, honestly." He pushed me away a bit vehemently. "Now please leave."

Holding my bag tightly, I walked away with as much dignity as I could manage for getting kicked out of a hotel. The fact that the man disliked my questioning so much made a bit of sense to me. I could understand people getting fed up with reporters. The most of us were pushy annoying know-it-alls who would never stop questioning until they got the answers they wanted. Even so, something about his attitude made me feel that there was something more to this.

Hearing something behind me move, I stopped. Turning around quickly, I saw movement but couldn't tell what or who it was. Backing away I held my bag even closer. I had grown to distrust people after I moved away from Phoenix and Forks. New York was a very different place.

I briskly walked towards the main street ahead of me. I heard the noise behind me again, but I didn't turn around. Once I got to the main street no one would try to do anything too horrible. As long as I kept my bag close to me I wouldn't get robbed. I knew that I had pepper spray in my bag, but I couldn't remember which pocket I had put it in. Fumbling around for it would be too risky and would give them an opportunity.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw a person following me. The street was almost abandoned except for me and this other person. My heart began to beat quickly in fear. I wished that I had brought Mike with me or someone else.

Looking straight, I focused on the road ahead of me. It was only a few yards away…

Taking one more glace back, I expected to see the man still, but when I turned I saw nothing. It was as if the man had disappeared into the air. I stopped and stared at the place where the man had been. Checking around me, I looked to see if he was hiding anywhere or going to appear behind me. It had seemed like he vanished into midair.

I looked up at the sky and saw a movement almost too fast to see. Looking around me again, a weird feeling came over me. Something was very eerie about this place.

**AN: Yes… another Twilight fanfic…. This one is not terribly twilight like… so that might make it better… I dunno. Tell me what you think. I will try very hard to reply back.**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV:

BPOV:

The next day I returned to work with the files that Mike had given me. Walking up to his desk, I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see who it was and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Bella."

"Your papers." I set them on his desk a little harshly.

"Oh… thanks." He glanced at the papers. "I had copies of everything, but I appreciate the fact that you gave them back."

"Yeah… well… I've got to get to work." I left feeling kind of awkward. I didn't want to admit how horribly I had failed trying to find out things.

"Bella…before you go," He called. "There's a newbie here. Boss told me to tell you to show him around. You're in charge of him."

"A newbie?" I groaned.

"Yeah," he nodded. "He has red hair and looks out of place. You'll be able to see who he is right away. You're supposed to show him around and help him write his first piece. Just so he can see what we expect. Supposedly he got in without being an intern, but how he did that I have no idea…"

"Mk…" I walked off drifting in thought. Maybe I could get a raise if I did a good job at showing him around. It wouldn't be a big break, but maybe the boss could at least notice who I was.

I set the rest of my things down at my desk and made sure everything was ready for work. Everything on my desk was neatly organized in the small space that I was given. I took my coffee in hand and began to walk around past busy reporters searching for someone who had red hair and looked lost. I wondered how the kid had gotten in without being an intern first. It was impossible to do that unless you were a famous reporter from another newspaper. Even then it was hard to get in.

Leaning against a copier, I waited for the kid to walk by. I sipped my coffee. It was black coffee… the only way I drank it now. I had started to drink coffee when I first joined the newspaper in college. Every reporter had a deadly addiction to coffee.

I saw a flash of reddish blonde hair. Reaching out, I touched the boys shoulder. He turned around to look straight at me and I realized that he wasn't a boy but a man. I apologized but he interrupted me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Bella." I corrected automatically. I had forsaken the name Isabella long ago.

"Oh, you are supposed to show me around." The man said. I blinked trying to comprehend what he had just said. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that this man was the person who was the new person on the paper. He looked a few years older than her and far more mature. He was very good-looking. He looked like he was strong.

"Yeah…" I breathed. "Okay then."

I took a giant drink of my coffee. The very last bit was even more bitter and strong than the rest. As I walked towards my desk I dropped the cup into a trash bin.

I gave him a tour of everything that I saw. I introduced him to people briefly and showed him where all the things were kept. He nodded often, but other than that he looked as if he was already at home here. He acted far more comfortable than most beginners. Even so, he still seemed a bit uptight every time I spoke.

"So yeah," I concluded my brief tour. "That's pretty much everything. I mean, the chief of the newspaper has his own office, but you don't need to know where that is really. You wont go in there unless you are a main reporter. So you won't have to worry about that for a while."

"Okay…" He nodded. "So where should I work?"

"Um… I'll go check." I gave him a hand signal to stay and I ran over to Mike's desk. When I got there he was gone. I noticed that he had taken his coffee with him, so he probably wouldn't be back for a while. Cursing I turned around and looked for someone who might know where the newbie should work.

"Hey Mary!" I smiled at her. "Where should the new guy work?"

"I dunno…" She glanced at him. He was staring out the large windows that looked over the city. "If you can manage to pick a space, pick one by me. He's cute."

I sighed.

I went over to where he was standing.

"What's your name, newbie?" I said frustrated. I couldn't even find out something at the place where I worked. How would I ever find anything about a big story?

"Edward," he looked at me and smiled for the first time since I had met him. "Edward Cullen."

"Cool." I glanced around looking for someone I knew that would know where I should put this guy. I felt the guy staring at me and I looked back to him.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing." He looked away, but I had a weird feeling. It may have been just self-absorption but I thought he might have a slight crush on me. I felt kind of flattered and kind of weirded out.

"Okay." I sighed and put my hands on my hips and stood akimbo.

"Bella!" Mike waved and I turned. I waved back grateful to see him. I really didn't want to deal with this newbie.

"Mike, where should um… Edward go?" I had to hesitate to think of his name.

"You know that desk next to yours?" Mike said…

"No!" I said loudly. I knew there was an empty desk by mine separated by a divider, but I didn't want him to have it. That desk was far larger than my own and way better. There was no way that a guy could walk in and just take a better spot than me. I had been working for years at this job since I was just out of high school.

"Well, you could move to that desk and then Edmund could get yours."

"It's Edward." He spoke up. Both me and Mike looked at him and then we looked at each other again.

"Think about it like a mini promotion." Mike smiled knowing how much I wanted to get promoted. "You don't get a pay raise, but your desk gets larger…"

"Okay." I nodded. "Edward, do you have any stuff?"

"Stuff?" He repeated.

I sighed seeing that he had nothing. He had no laptop to work on. He had no papers to work with. He had no idea what to do… he was clueless. He may have been built strong, but he was really just a newbie.

"Okay… can you help me move some of my things from this small thing to that one?" I pointed to my desk. I grabbed my laptop and a few other things and brought it to the desk next to mine. He grabbed practically everything in his hands as if it were nothing. I was surprised that he could lift my crates of papers with such ease. I had troubles moving those around just a few inches.

I began to arrange my stuff on my new desk. There was far more space. I could spread out some of my things here and there.

"So…" Edwards appeared behind me. "What are you like when you aren't um… working?"

"The same as when I am working." I said giving him a look. The guy seemed nice and all but he was giving me a weird feeling that he liked me a lot.

I told him where spare laptops were and he got one out. Then I gave him one of my easiest assignments. All he had to do was write a few sentences about a brand new store that opened. I figured that he would spend a bit of time on it. Most people spent twice as long on their first assignment as they did on all others. I figured that would keep him busy for about half an hour or so.

I took the time to write up my own articles, but he finished before I finished mine. I gave him another one and he went through that one in record time too. Quickly, I ran out of assignments. We finished three hours earlier than we should have. I told him to talk to Mary for an hour and then I left the office. I was frustrated that he had done all of my work and in less time that it would have taken me to finish it all.

As I walked out onto the streets, my mind was preoccupied. I passed the subway and just began to walk to my apartment. It was a bit far of a walk but I didn't notice. I was too busy thinking about the newbie and that story. I wondered what really happened at the hotel.

"Hey," I heard a man come up to me from behind as I turned down a street.

I ignored him.

"Whatchu doin'?" He breathed.

I remained silent but I held my briefcase a bit tighter. My laptop was in there and I didn't want that to get stolen.

The man pushed me against the brick wall and I looked around for anyone to help me. I started to scream but he covered my mouth. No one made eye contact with me.

Suddenly the man's hands were lifted off of me. The man was thrown back across the street easily. I looked to see who could have done that and saw a man dressed in black. His face was in shadow and his skin almost sparkled. He looked like a dark angel.

The way his hair fell in his face made my heart flutter. I reached out to touch him but he pulled away quickly and disappeared. One moment he was standing right in front of me and the next he was gone. No human could have run that fast or lifted a man with so little effort.

I gazed at the spot where he had stood in awe. The man who had come at me was laying on the ground a hundred feet away unconscious at the end of the street. For the rest of the day my thoughts about the new reporter Edward Cullen were replaced by thoughts of this dark mystery man who had saved me. There was something romantic about him.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV:

BPOV:

When I walked into the office the next day my thoughts were still on the mysterious man who had saved me. I swore that he had glittered when the sun touched him. I felt as if it were almost a dream. Maybe it was and I was just confusing it with reality. Superheroes didn't exist in the real world. In this kind of city it was everyone for themselves.

"Hey Bella." Mike gave me a wave but I was to engrossed in my thoughts to remember to wave back. By the time I realized that he had said hello I had already passed him and it was too late to say anything back without sounding weird and awkward.

"Bella!" I turned to see a woman who worked here smiling at me. "I've got your assignments for you today. The boss changed them at the last minute. He's giving Edward all of your things and he's giving you some different articles."

"Really?" I felt in shock. I probably should be happy right now. This was what I was waiting for, but all I could feel was a numb apathy. My mind wasn't focused on work at the moment.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Congrats."

I smiled back automatically. The excitement of somewhat important articles began to sink in.

"Mike is really happy about it too." She gave me a wink and I blinked back confused.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Go talk to Mike and he will tell you." She gave me a little nudge.

I went over to my desk and dropped my things off on top of it. I admired the size again. It was very nice and gave me a feeling that I was actually a professional and not just an intern or a lower class worker. The newbie saw me and gave me an awkward wave and smiled. I gave him back a wave too and sighed. He totally had a crush on me. I felt kind of bad for him, cause he was cute and all, but I never really liked his type. I thought back to the man dressed in black and let out an involuntary sigh. Now that was the kind of man I could fall for.

"Bella!" He smiled. "How were you yesterday?"

"Fine." I nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to Mike for a minute, okay? I'll be back."

"Yeah, fine… cool." Edward nodded and his hair fell into his face slightly.

Grabbing a pen, I went over to Mike's desk and leaned over.

"Hey, Mike." I twirled the pen around in my hands absentmindedly. "Guess what?"

"You got some of my stories." He grinned. "I'm happy for you, Bella. And guess what else?"

"What?"

"I got a major break." Mike's smile was almost overwhelming. "I may not be moving up desks like you, but I got a real story. Front page and everything. It's really cool."

"Oh my god, no way." I felt super excited and slightly jealous. I knew how important getting a front page spread meant to a reporter and I could only imagine how he must feel, but I also was still envious even though I had just been promoted too. "So, what's the topic?"

"Well, you see…" Mike said. "There's been all these crimes and things, but many of them have been foiled. The evidence is pointing towards one man assisting the catching of all criminals, but no one has really seen him or gotten his name. From the descriptions though he has supernatural abilities and strength. One witness said that he jumped all the way from the top story of a building to the ground and ran off totally unharmed."

My eyes widened and I immediately thought of the man I had seen yesterday.

"Yeah, pretty weird sounding." Mike nodded misinterpreting my wide eyed look. "But I think I have to agree with some of the stuff. The evidence is almost… well lets just say that certain things can't quite be explained. I'm not supposed to say too much out loud until the article has been published, but it's pretty weird. Almost like a superhero or something."

"Very weird." I repeated. I desperately wanted to know more. "What does the man look like… do you know anything about that?"

"Well, there have been two descriptions of him that actually make sense. The other one was ridiculous and said he was wearing body glitter or something. But the two that make sense both say that he was dressed in black and had ice pale skin. One of them said that his eyes were pure gold and the other said his eyes were pure black. They said they couldn't describe his face though, other than the fact that he looked angelic."

"Yeah…" I felt myself pale. There really was a man who had supreme strength and speed. "Well… I'll let you get to that."

"Congrats on the promo, Bella." Mike smiled happily. I gave him a nod and thanked him once again before leaving.

Sitting down at my desk, I turned on my laptop and began to look up the man on the internet. While my computer uploaded I looked at some of the real stories I had been asked to write. They weren't big, but writing about almost anything was better than writing about what local kids had recently done.

When my computer finally began to work, I opened the internet and began to search for anything that could relate to this man. I searched for about an hour before anything got even close to my mysterious savior. Reading a blog, I found some similarities between what the dark man was like and another being. They kept referring to the man as a vampire though. They swore they had been saved by a vampire from heaven and their entire blog worshiped this 'vampire'. Frustrated at the lack of real info on the computer, I closed the internet and began to type up my articles.

After a few hours of drinking coffee and typing, Edward appeared behind me. I turned and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"What should I do with the articles once I've finished writing them?" he asked nearly bumping into my papers.

Standing up I showed him who to give his articles to. I had to refrain from calling him 'newbie' and use his real name instead.

"Oh, thanks." He smiled at me and I heard Mary giggle a few desks away. I made a mental note to let her have him if she wanted. I would murder someone if she tried to set me and the newbie up on a date. This woman had a peculiar tendency to arrange dates with people who barely even knew each other.

I resumed typing my articles almost mindlessly. My fingers tapped out words on the keyboard of my laptop noisily. The sound of my keyboard was drowned out by the movement of talkative reporters, the constant ringing of telephones and the purrs of all the machines working to print off articles and scan papers. I had never been in a journalism office without a noisy atmosphere. The loud noises helped me to work properly. Without all of the clamor that this room brought I would feel strange.

Time passed by before I could notice. Looking up at the clock I realized that I had finished all of my work just on time. I hadn't spent a moment staring off into the distance or wishing that my work could be more.

As I reached across my desk to grab my empty cup of coffee, I heard Edward stand up. At the same time as me he gathered his things. While I shuffled my papers together neatly, I noticed he slowed down gathering his stuff as well. I thought to myself how immature we both were being. Inhaling slowly, I tried to ignore what he was doing next to me. Stacking the papers on my desk and slipping them into my bag, I walked out towards the elevator. Edward followed me but I tried to focus on other things as we were pushed up against each other in the crammed elevator. The elevator pinged as it went down floor by floor for what seemed to be an endless time. When it at last opened up to the ground floor the people poured out and went through the main lobby onto the bustling streets of New York City.

Pieces of paper swirled around my legs from someone who had let them loose. Ignoring them, I walked briskly past and Edward stopped to grab a few.

My mind began to drift. Something about the day seemed different. Maybe it was the strange coloring of the sky. For once the sky was bright and shone through all clouds. The sky was unusually clear which put me in a good mood.

Sensing someone was following me, I turned around abruptly and a person behind me nearly stumbled into me.

"Watch it!" They said aggravated. I apologized but they left without saying anything more.

Turning back around I went on with my usual routine of getting on the subway and going to my apartment. The entire way there I felt like I was being watched. When I unlocked the door to my apartment and went inside the largest window was opened and the curtains swirled around before settling as if they were just moved. Locking the door, I looked around inside. I never opened that window and it would be near impossible to open it from the outside. Unless someone was able to stand on a one inch ledge over a hundred feet above the ground, it would be impossible.

I pulled the window shut. The window squeaked slightly as I touched it and I had to force it into place. My apartment wasn't exactly high class, but it wasn't horrible either. Glancing around, I made sure that no one was in my locked and now closed apartment. My mind instantly traveled to the dark man that had saved me before. Trying to push my mind away from fantasies, I sat down in front of my computer and began to send emails.


End file.
